Mastermind's Front Seat
by Arcanum Fabulis
Summary: A few moments before the Highschool Life of Mutual Killing began, Junko has been waiting for the students to get to Gym for the fun to begin! I don't know if I'll continue it, but if I do- Consider this the prologue!


Scarlet lips twitched in amusement, framed by a set of nails shaded a deeper hue. Her other hand rested on the desk restlessly, tapping rhythmically in an attempt to stall time. Like a child captivated by the colours and shapes that displayed on the screen when their favourite show aired, the Mastermind's stayed glued to the screen that displayed the interior of the School Gym. It was only a matter of time before the contestants arrived, each one opening the door to meet a blank room, or the company of another. Then, and only then when they were all present, the fun would begin.

A former classmate entered with slight caution, closing the door behind them with the tiniest of slams. Then another joined them, and then another. But Junko had stopped looking at the screens that displayed her victims after a third of them had entered. Like a fishing line hooking onto either side of her lips, they were pulled into a wide, mischievous grin. The kind that would usually show the protagonist of an anime that who they were dealing with was absolutely mad- Exactly how she wanted it, even if she was not the one to be watched. This time.

In an anticipated rush, the Mastermind retreated behind the Monokuma door and slid into her chair, giggling softly to herself in a ridiculously humorous fashion. Nails that once framed her full lips now grasped the microphone nearby, the other hand tapping a few keys to animate one of her many **beloved** muses. A monochromatic bear, to soon take the stage in the very gym those students were situated. But not yet. First, he had to greet his dedicated viewers. **That** surprise wasn't to be broadcasted to her contestants **just yet**.

All it took was a small manipulation of her voice- One of a slightly higher pitch- To portray her muse in a new light. His charming figure took stage in the room she had just escaped, waiting for her to give him commands. Waiting for her to speak and become his new voice. He was her puppet, her mascot- Her 'replacement headmaster' while she hid in the darkness that only illuminated herself. After all, who else could she **really** trust with such an important job? Surely not her **disappointing**, **pathetic** older sister...

"A-h-e-m~! Good morning World! Welcome to the Highschool Life of Mutual Killing, with your host, Me, Monokuma! Are you ready for the drama, the shock, the reveals!?"

Small gasps left the gyaru's lips in exasperation, coming out in lewd sweats from the bear as he flustered and puffed out her words in only minor, robotic delay. A pause was left for an unheard reaction from the audience, the Gyaru giggling her trademark giggle into the microphone without delay, the sound erupting from the bot's speakers.

"Upupu~ I know I am! Let's greet our **lucky** candidates, hm~? These are the students who were supposed to be **saved** by being trapped within this school, but now-"

A click of the keyboard, and the Monokuma covers his mouth with a shocked expression. Calm yourself, Junko... You can't let all the excitement get to you. You have to leave suspense and surprises for your audience or they will get bored. You wouldn't want **that**, would you?

"Oops! Silly me~! You'll just have to find out all the details for yourself! Stay tuned~!"

The camera shut off as she finished her sentence, switching over to another within the gym dramatically panning the room to investigate the students. She could almost hear the whirring of the device itself, leaving the Monokuma room once more to double check that her devices were still working. That was the only inconvenience of this whole ordeal. She couldn't look at the cameras and operate Monokuma at the same time. For now, she ignored it, believing perhaps it would be convenient later down the track. If she was lucky.

Making the small trek back to the Monokuma room and leaving the door open this time, she grasped at the microphone once more, her other hand prepared to make her new toy move without trouble. Practice makes perfect, and after being couped up in this school for so long... It was only natural that she could multitask when it came to her master plan. Finally, the final showdown to prove that hope could **never** beat despair... Oh, just the thought of crushing each former classmates hope's **thrilled** her to the point of a sickening fluster. And she was in the front seat for the display, giving **special** access to her audience so they could experience the second-hand despair with her.

The despair of not only highschoolers, but the despair of a nation. A world. All at her finger tips. Enoshima had to hold her breath so she wouldn't breath dreamily into the microphone. Crushing others beneath her polished boots, even just the fantasy of it was almost too much to take in. For now, she just had to keep the show rolling. It wouldn't be too long now before the first murder was made and another heartbeat came to a stop. Even **she** had a back-up plan if they didn't do it unprompted.

"Oy! Is everyone here!? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"

"Oh yes," Junko spoke, leaning away from the mic as she spoke and forced the Monokuma to jump up from behind the podium. The humour in her voice wasn't one to be forgotten, manicured nails again framing her lips as she waited for the first reaction from the students. "Let the games begin."


End file.
